


【TF同人/塔镚】I Surrender（激拆R18/PWP一发完）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri





	【TF同人/塔镚】I Surrender（激拆R18/PWP一发完）

塔恩回到和平暴政号上时，沾着满身能量腥。紫色机甲左肩的电缆接线呈现出撕裂状创口，能量液顺着断裂处不断淌落，在飞船地面上溅出星点的污渍，一路自舱门延伸至医疗室外。

他停住了脚步。

医疗室的地面呈现出漂亮的石制光泽，室内陈列整洁有序，看来她刚打扫不久，塔恩的置换系统中还能隐约接收到消毒剂的气味。

塔恩扫了眼自己摇摇欲坠的左手，伸手捂住了流液不止的循环导管。

“还在门外傻站着干什么？！”

熟悉的声音响起，轻装火箭的轰鸣飞速靠近，一抹孔雀蓝的影子停在了塔恩的面具前。对方没有多余的动作，滞空后立即伸手触向了塔恩的左肩，立即开始了下一段低声斥责：“创伤面都已经这么大了，你怎么半点措施都不做？等着能量液流干了再来找我么？！”

塔恩道：“战场离这儿不远，想来有你在，我不会出事的。”

钢镚短暂地将光学镜瞪向了塔恩，后者对她的目光并无表示，她便只得怒意未消地转身飞进室内：“快进来，你还准备让你的胳膊用几根电缆挂多久？”

塔恩似乎在面具后轻笑了一声，跟着钢镚走进室内，让二人的身影被缓缓关闭的医疗室大门遮蔽。

医疗室外的【手术中】标识持续了小半个赛时。

塔恩的意识重新上线，钢镚的面容率先出现于显示屏中，浅蓝的光学镜泛出某种奇妙的柔和感。

“你先躺着别动，麻醉剂药效还没过。”

钢镚语罢，开始在手术台边清理医疗器具。塔恩握了握还有些触觉迟钝的双手，他很清晰地感知到自己的面具往左侧倾斜了两毫米，光学镜视角出现0.89度偏移，很明显被人移动过。

塔恩躺在手术台上，语气平静：“你摘了我的面具。”

钢镚清理焊接器的动作一顿，片刻后，背对着塔恩道：“没有。”

“你刚才打开了我的面具。”，塔恩的语气像是在陈述简单的事实：“你做了什么？”

钢镚似乎有点恼怒，语调抬高了些：“我都说了我没有！”

一双手忽然从钢镚身后探来，飞快揽住了她的腰部，极为轻易地将小型机甲抱上了手术台。钢镚被突然的动作吓得一抖，刚想呵止对方，转头却发现塔恩的面具不知何时已经与她近在咫尺。

塔恩面具后的光学镜微微眯起，轻声道：“我猜，你吻了我。”

钢镚的表情在瞬息间几度变化，换气涡轮因情绪模块的波动而自动增幅，发出不安的嗡鸣声。钢镚被捆在塔恩怀里，半晌，终于咬牙道：“我亲了！你满意了吗？！”

塔恩闻言微微低头，面具终于触到了钢镚的侧脸。钢镚轻哼一声，没有躲开，任由塔恩用面具轻轻蹭着，如亲吻般在她的嘴唇上研磨。

钢镚觉得自己的面甲有些发烫，伸手想将对方推开。塔恩却轻轻笑了一声，道：“把面具打开吧。”

钢镚的按在塔恩肩上的手停了下来，缓缓抬头与对方对视,神情似乎在询问。塔恩无言地闭上了光学镜，感受钢镚的手触上他面具的侧面卡槽，咔嗒两声，手术台上方无影灯的光束陡然强烈了数倍，滚烫地照在他暴露在外的面甲上。

一双手温暖地拂过布满焦痕刀伤的左颊，钢镚从他胳膊里往上挣脱了些，轻轻在那些伤痕上落下了一个吻。

塔恩重新打开光学镜，钢镚脸颊的温度还未消退，表情看起来依旧有些恼羞成怒的意味，双手却早已牢牢抱住了他的脖颈。

塔恩吻了上去，银色舌尖缓缓勾勒挑逗着对方同样小巧的嘴唇，沾上一层湿润的电解液。钢镚轻哼一声张开了嘴唇，塔恩的舌尖立即钻了进去，挤弄着对方的舌头与牙床，让钢镚不得已仰起头，勉强含住对方足以填满自己口腔的舌头。

塔恩热衷于在战场看见自己猎物痛苦挣扎。那些赤裸裸暴露在天空下的绝望、扭曲、哀求，都是比电路增速剂更令他兴奋愉悦的美食，直到在一声声惨叫中碾碎对方的火种舱，才将这一场狂欢的死亡盛宴推向高潮。

但钢镚不同，她并不需要提供那些绝望与痛苦的调味剂，只是从发声器中发出轻声呜咽，含着舌尖用嘴唇缓缓吮吸，便让塔恩全身的传感电路都能感受到滚烫电流的刺激，火种都忍不住愉快地颤动起来。

塔恩的机体对钢镚这类小型医疗单位来说，实在是过于巨大了。她仅仅是含着对方舌尖就已经极为勉强，塔恩正不断碾压她的摄食管，微弱的电流顺着他的舌尖传入钢镚的喉咙，刺激得钢镚的面甲都微微发麻，逻辑模块短暂地下线了。钢镚呜咽一声，用自己相对小巧努力磨蹭着对方舌头下方的细小传感点，试图结束这不知是欢愉还是痛苦的深吻。

塔恩被取悦了似的叹了口气，将自己缓缓退了出去。溢出的电解液溢出嘴角，流进钢镚的颈部电缆中。随着塔恩的动作，她银色的舌头被牵连得探出口腔一小截，在微肿的唇上微微发颤。

塔恩在钢镚晃神的间隙再次低头，用自己的舌尖与对方舌尖短暂相触，将她的舌头重新推进口中。

钢镚回过神来，发现塔恩笑得很是愉悦，道：“你看起来像只小涡轮狐狸，正在湖边舔水的那种。”

钢镚不满地抬手敲了下塔恩额头：“再说我是涡轮狐狸，下回别想找我换变形齿轮。”

塔恩低低笑着，没有接她的话，一只手不安分地挠过钢镚的腰部装甲缝隙。这儿是所有机体的敏感带,遍布直通大脑模块的传感节点，塔恩素来很喜欢从这个部位开始下刀，用刀刃切开他们的传感节点，一根根挑断名单上猎物的电缆，碾碎他们的脊椎，让他们在极限的痛苦中哀嚎不已。

钢镚闷哼一声，感觉塔恩的手指轻轻拨开她的外甲，勾起一根缆线缓缓揉捏。低幅电击似的酥麻快感从塔恩的指尖传来，钢镚抱着塔恩的手不安地轻颤，他将电缆拉出一小段，以近乎威胁要扯断它的力度抬高，让连接着电缆的传感节点一路亮起警报灯带，电流跳动着烧过那些敏感的电路板。

钢镚被刺激得两腿发软，不知是责怪还是示弱地用手拍了拍塔恩的后背，头雕蹭着塔恩的侧脸，轻声呜咽。

塔恩总算放过了她的后腰，慢慢摸索到对方已经湿润滚烫的后置挡板，在外沿缓缓打转。

酥麻的快感顺着对方摩擦的动静传入四肢，钢镚的置换系统开始高速运转，后置挡板开启，她越发抱紧了塔恩的脖颈。

体型差悬殊，钢镚的接口只是含住塔恩的食指，就已经让她全身哆嗦起来。塔恩的食指被接口内部吮吸得极紧，热情地与他的指节纠缠摩擦，带起钢镚抑制不住的细小呻吟。

塔恩驾轻就熟地找到了对方的内置传感节点，依次序抠弄而过，让钢镚的呻吟带了点颤抖的哭腔。钢镚晃腰轻轻吞吐着塔恩的食指，双手颤抖着覆上塔恩滚烫的前置挡板，向上一滑，尺寸可怖的输出管立即弹在了她的胸口上。

钢镚被塔恩缓慢细致的动作撩拨得全身发软，光学镜覆上一层清洗液，双手包裹住了塔恩紫黑相间的输出管，俯身舔了舔顶部的冠状结构。

塔恩满足地叹息一声。

钢镚双手撸动着对方的输出管，努力含住顶端的小部分吮吸，被溢出的次级能量液沾了满脸。她的传感节点还在被手指按揉着，快感犹如磁暴般将她的电路板灼烧而过，几乎让脑模块冒出一阵二进制混乱。

钢镚呻吟着抬头，视线模糊地看向塔恩，想让他的动作轻些。塔恩看出她的意图，却并不想停下手中动作，而是转而忽然深入手指，指尖咔地轻触上了对方的次级油箱垫片。

钢镚仰头溢出两声哭腔，紧接着被塔恩的吻堵住，只能呜咽着感受对方用指尖不断顶弄磨蹭垫片外部。钢镚全身都在颤抖，撸动着输出管的手使不上力，却还被对方搂着后颈吻得更深。

“不......放开.......”

钢镚颤抖地拒绝道，她感觉要被对方使坏的手指逼疯了，自己的润滑液一定已经流满了手术台，接口却半点都舍不得离开地继续吞咽吮吸着，让一波波涌来的快感侵袭神志。

“我说了.......”，塔恩无视她请求的行为让钢镚有些恼，水汽朦胧的光学镜朝塔恩瞪去：“放开！”

小型机体的手指忽然挤进了输出管的输出口，塔恩闷哼出声，恶意顶弄垫片的手指停了下来，换气涡轮轰鸣着提高了旋转幅度。

钢镚逼近塔恩的光学镜，道：“小子，别以为只有你拆我，不能我拆你。”

她灵巧的手指开始摩擦极度敏感的输出口内壁，塔恩被刺激得低声呻吟出来，颤抖着想挣脱，却被医疗单位技巧性的动作逼弄得无法动作。

“你知道么……”

钢镚的指尖顺着滑腻的内壁轻轻剐蹭，用极柔和的手法带来轻微的刺痛与快感，又恰到好处地捏了捏早已经涨得不成样子的冠状体。塔恩在极度的传感冲击中止不住哑声呻吟，光学镜不安地开启又关闭，难得显现出几分迷人的脆弱来。

钢镚好心情地笑，手法未停:“如果连续刺激输出管的内置管壁，会让你的四肢进入短暂锁死状态，你就乖乖躺下吧。”

大量次级能量液从输出口溢了出来，钢镚低头在冠状结构上吻了吻，又抬头贴上了对方微微颤抖的嘴唇。

塔恩的输出管不受控制地搏动着，他喘息着笑了一声，将手从钢镚湿润的接口中抽了出来。

“嘶.........这可不行，不如我们换个玩法.......”

塔恩陡然扣住了钢镚纤细的大腿，在她一声惊叫中向上抬起，并拢膝盖夹住了滚烫的输出管。

相对柔软的大腿内侧摩擦着输出管，钢镚几乎要羞耻得叫起来，却被塔恩一只手握着膝盖往前拽来，外置节点猛地蹭上了输出管外部。

钢镚呜咽一声软了腰。

塔恩轻松抬着她的腿，另一只手托着钢镚的臀部，让她无措地不断来回颠簸。外置节点被粗暴地与输出管碾压，钢镚感觉自己要烧起来了，摇着头想要躲避，最后却只能攀着塔恩的肩膀发出颤抖的呻吟。

大腿绞着输出管，钢镚全身都几乎被对方的次级能量液沾满，如同被野兽标记的领地。塔恩的循环系统置换出滚烫的气息，扑撒在钢镚的面甲上，似乎还带着从战场而来的能量腥与金属焦味。

钢镚被蛊惑了，仰头向对方讨吻。塔恩低头再次让二人的舌尖纠缠，周身磁场在如潮水般袭来的快感中紧紧交融为一体，泛起契合无比的波长。

过载同时在二人的内置程序中爆发，钢镚抱着塔恩全身微微痉挛，让对方喷出的次级能量液浇满自己的腿部。塔恩吻过她溢出清洗液的光学镜，发声器沙哑：“钢镚，我.......”

她伸手抵住了对方的唇，仰头露出一个柔和的微笑：

“有些话，不必说。”

钢镚捧住了他的面甲，在他的伤疤上再次落下一个吻。

“我会一直在。”


End file.
